


Cooking?

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck's birthday is approaching and Eddie wants to shower his day with joy; but before anything of that happens, breakfast comes first. Eddie can't cook, so he enlists it Bobby for some help.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 72





	Cooking?

Eddie can’t cook. Like he outright can’t cook, No discussion needed; it’s kind of embarrassing to be honest.

His abuela has tried to teach him how to cook even the simplest meals multiple times, but he still CAN NOT COOK. There’s a reason why he rarely cooks at the station.

Which is why he enlisted in Bobby for help.

Bobby is not only known as a dad and an amazing captain, but he is also known as the chef of the 118. He cooks most of the meals at the station and they are all absolutely delicious without a doubt.

Which is why Eddie has come to him for help.

Next week is Buck’s birthday. And of course he is trying to go all out for his boyfriend. He has planned a surprise birthday with all of their friends; and to Christopher’s liking, a day at the zoo.

But of course before any of that happens, breakfast is first.

That’s how he wound up at the Grant-Nash house.

“Okay, you’re gonna want to take the eggs out of the fridge.” Bobby starts

Eddie goes to grab the eggs out of the fridge. They are making scrambled eggs with cinnamon French toast and breakfast potatoes. Eddie knows how much Buck loves his carbs.

“What next?” Eddie asks

“Since the pan is finished heating up, you are going to want to crack the eggs in a separate bowl.”

Eddie grabs the bowl and puts it in front of him on the counter. He doesn’t really know how to crack an egg, without some of the shells falling inside. But he tries.

“Good, good.” Bobby says “Just like that.”

He successfully managed to crack the eggs and not have any shells end up in the bowl. That’s a starter.

He pours the egg mixture in the pan on the stove and puts it to medium heat to cook in the meantime while they move on to the French toast.

“Have you ever made French toast?”

“Umm no, but Buck makes it for Christopher and I all the time and he loves it.” Eddie smiles

Bobby rolls his eyes at him as he picks up the bread from the table and starts to open it.

“You are going to use the extra egg mixture to dip the bread in. But first you have to pour some cinnamon in the mixture.” Bobby instructs

Eddie does as he is told. He doesn’t know how much to add, so he ends up adding too much.

“Whoops.” he says

“It’s fine, we’ll fix it after” Bobby smiles “Time to dip the bread in it.”

“Okay.”

This is fun. Eddie thinks as he is making the French toast.

The only item of food that Eddie can make out the meal that he picked out is the breakfast potatoes, so he doesn’t need Bobby’s assistance for that.

Over the next half an hour, things take a turn. A bad one at that.

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened.”

Eddie burnt the eggs and someone ended up burning the French toast as well. The only thing that turned out fine was the potatoes.

Bobby sighs as he cleans up the mess that Eddie made.

“Maybe next time. We just got to keep on practicing.” Bobby encourages

And that’s what they do. Whenever they find time; whether it’s at work or after, they find time to cook the meal and improve Eddie’s cooking skills.

On the last day of his lessons, Eddie manages to successfully cook all of the food correctly without it burning. And it actually tastes good.

Buck’s birthday is the day that he was preparing for and Eddie is so anxious.

He wakes up early enough to get started.

Cooking the meal is the same as cooking it with Bobby, except he is not with him helping him every step of the way.

When he finishes cooking it, he’s pretty impressed with himself. Now he can only hope that Buck likes it too.

As he enters their room, Buck is just starting to wake up.

“Happy birthday!” Eddie says as he sets himself down on the bed and kisses Buck’s cheek.

Buck lets a yawn escape his lips.

“Thank you Eds.”

Buck kisses Eddie softly on the lips and looks down at the plate in Eddie’s hands.

“What’s that?” Bucks asks confused

“Well, I decided to make you breakfast” Buck’s eyes widen “And before you say anything, I’ve gotten some help from Bobby learning how to cook this. Well- in general.” Eddie laughs

Buck sighs of relief and Eddie hits him playfully.

“Here.” Eddie passes him the plate of food “Try it.”

“I mean if I have to.” Buck teases and Eddie pouts.

“I’m kidding, thank you.” Buck says and kisses Eddie

Eddie gets up off the bed and starts to head towards the door.

“You better hurry up. We got a big day ahead of us.” he explains

Buck smiles at that.

He smiles that stupid smile that he does. Eddie can’t cook, but if he manages to make Buck smile, then going through all the trouble to learn was worth it for his boyfriend.

Who knows, if the day goes as planned, maybe even fiancé.


End file.
